


Emily's frustration

by harleyquinn25



Series: Love in the underworld [3]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyquinn25/pseuds/harleyquinn25
Relationships: Emily/Maggot/Black Widow, Victor Van Dort/Emily
Series: Love in the underworld [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067657
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, it's no use!" Emily The Corpse Bride yelled in frustration. She was laying on her back in her red coffin shaped bed, her blue-skinned hand inside her lacey low cut bodice cupping one of her large full breasts and her boney hand between the wide slit of her white skirt. She had been trying to pleasure herself for five minutes, but it wasn't working. No matter how hard she pinched her nipples or how roughly she played with her clit, she just couldn't make herself orgasm. "It's already bad enough that I seem to be the only one who can still get horny, as well as feel in general and am in pain all the time because of it. But now I can't even get any relief from that pain anymore! This was never a problem when I was alive. God, I fucking _HATE_ being dead!" She snarled, sitting up grabbing her red pillow and throwing it across the room in annoyance. She then flopped back down on the red mattress, buried her face in her hands and began to cry. After weeping for a few minutes, a funny, accented voice rang out in her head. _"Hey, Em! What's wrong?"_ Emily stopped crying, sat up, and pulled the little green maggot out of her ear, dropping him onto her shoulder.

"Ah, that's better." Her best friend said, nestling into the soft blue waves that covered her small shoulders. "Now what the hell is wrong with you? You've been thrashing around and screaming for five minutes, then you throw the pillow across the room, and now you start crying! All while I was trying to take a nap!"

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated!" Emily sniffled, wiping her tears on the hem of her mother's dress.

"What about this time?"

Suddenly embarrassed, she dropped her black eyes into her lap and remained silent.

"Cat got your tongue?" Maggot joked, now feeling quite curious. Emily had never been the shy type, so it must be something juicy.

"If I tell you, you're just going to laugh at me." Emily mumbled, fiddling with the lace and pearls on her dress. Her best friend had always loved to tease and embarrass her.

"Well, yeah. I probably _will,_ but that never stopped you from telling me your secrets before. Come on, tell me!"

"I can't seem to have an orgasm." She answered, and waited for him to laugh, but he didn't. Instead, he looked curious and a bit concerned.

"Ah, I see. And how _long_ has this been going on for?"

"A week."

"A _week?_ You've been having this problem for a _week_ and never said _anything?"_

"Because I thought you would just use it to embarrass me like you _always_ do. It's weird. I was fine last week, but now I can't seem to climax anymore! It's driving me mad!" Emily responded, leaning against the headboard and wishing she hadn't thrown the pillow.

"Well..." Maggot playfully moved from her shoulder to the bare skin of her chest and gave her a cocky smile. "...if you're really _THAT_ desperate, then maybe I can help." He purred, bouncing his eyebrows.

Laughing, Emily plucked him from her chest and dropped him on the headboard. "That's sweet of you to offer, but no thanks. I don't think I'll ever be _that_ desperate. I love you, but not in that way." So saying, she got up and retrieved the pillow, then laid back down, whenever things got tense he usually knew how to make her laugh.

"Come on, Emmy. You know I'm just playing with you." He smiled, jumping down to sit on her shoulder again.

"Honestly, it's kind of hard to tell with you." She answered, smiling back and stroking his smooth green head with her finger.

"Well, I got nothing. Maybe you need advise from another girl." Looking up, he bellowed, "Oy Widow, get your ass down here!"

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell or be rude about it for that matter!" Came Black Widow's sweet motherly voice, as she descended from her web.

"Emily's got a problem." Maggot stated, and Emily nodded.

"I see." Widow came to rest on the little girl's other shoulder. "What's the matter, honey?" She asked kindly.

"I can't seem to finish anymore while masturbating." Emily told her other best friend.

"Yes, and this has been going on for a _week_ and she just decided to tell me _now."_ Maggot chimed in making the girl roll her eyes. "And we thought you could help because you've had _tons_ of husbands!"

"Well, that is true." Widow turned and fixed Emily with her eight eyes. "What have you been trying, sweetheart?"

"The usual. It always worked before."

"Hey, how far in have you been pushing your fingers?" Maggot asked casually.

"Maggot!" Widow gasped, shocked and quite frankly mortified that he would ask such a thing to a _lady._

"What?! I'm just trying to help." He retorted defensively. If he had hands, he would've held them up in surrender.

"You shouldn't ask a _lady_ something so _vulgar!"_ Widow scolded, tenderly stroking Emily's beautiful hair with one of her eight legs.

"No, Widow, he has a point. I've been going as far as I can with the barrier." Emily replied; though truth be told, his question had embarrassed her as well.

"Well, there's your problem! You've got to push all the way in!" Maggot said.

_How the hell does he know that? He doesn't even have hands._ Emily wondered, but then quickly decided she didn't want to know the answer as this whole situation was embarrassing enough as is. "And take my own virginity? No way! I'm saving myself for my true love."

"Our girl certainly is a romantic." Widow commented with a hint of pride.

"Yeah, she is. But now I'm out of ideas." Maggot complained.

"Then leave and let me talk to her, girl to girl." Widow said.

"What? You're kicking me out?!"

"Yes. You haven't been helping, and it's like you said, _I've_ got _more_ experience then _you_ in this regard." Widow answered.

"Is this what you want too, Em?" He asked looking at her.

Emily bit her full pink lip; she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he _had_ been making her feel _uncomfortable_ and she really _needed_ this problem _solved._ "Well, you _did_ say your out of ideas and you wanted to take a nap, so yes. I think should." She said awkwardly.

"Good point." He said cheering up. "Alright then." And kissing her blue cheek, he hopped off her shoulder and onto the bed and wiggled away.

"Now have you been feeling stressed lately, deary?" Widow asked gently when Maggot had left.

"Actually... yes, I have."

"What about?"

"About being stuck in limbo. I've been dead five years and nothing has changed. Every day, I try to cross over and nothing. Every day, I watch the living and wait and nothing! No one has ever asked for my hand and I'm beginning to think no one ever will! I've tried to be patient but I'm _sick_ of waiting! I'm _sick_ of feeling and being in pain! And most of all, I'm _sick_ of being dead! And now on top of all that, I can't even get any relief anymore!" Her pink lip trembled and tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Well, there's your answer, love! You're too stressed, no wonder you can't orgasm." Smelling salt, Widow looked up and saw crystal tears rolling down Emily's cheeks. "Don't cry, darling. We figured it out, all you have to do now is relax."

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?!" Emily demanded, reaching up and drying her tears.

"Easy. Use that romantic imagination of yours. You said you've watched the living. Has anyone ever caught your eye?"

"Yes, actually... There has been _one."_

"Good! Tell me about him."

"He's young. Nineteen, one year older then me, I think. Tall, thin, thick black hair, big brown eyes, pale skin."

"He sounds handsome."

"Yes, _very_ handsome. He also seems nice, shy, clumsy, and sweet. He was always coming into the woods to catch butterflies, sketch, or just walk around." Emily explained dreamily.

"What's his name?"

_"That,_ I don't know. He's always alone and never talks much."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You've got enough, now all you have to do is imagine him. Pretend it's _his_ hands touching you instead of _yours_ , pretend _he's_ your true love."

"Are you sure that's going to work?"

"I don't see why not. And besides, what other choice do you have?"

"Good point. Alright, I'll try. And thanks for your help."

"Of course, dear." And kissing her cheek, Widow left too.

Settling back against the pillow Emily closed her eyes and moved her hair behind her shoulders, then began to softly stroke her fingers over her swan-like neck, the soothing motion made her tense muscles relax, then brushed over her right shoulder, imagining it was his large long-fingered hands touching her. She brushed over her throat, delicate collarbones, and the bare skin of her chest then her right hand dipped into her bodice again: she gently cupped one breast and began to squeeze lightly and circle her cold blue nipples with her fingertips making them harden under her touch, she pinched gently and a moan rose in her throat as she gnawed on her lips with her pearly teeth. She switched breasts being rougher this time and felt a chilly wetness pooling between her long legs. Spreading her legs and curvy thighs her boney hand slipped between the slit of her skirt again, first stroking the soft skin of her left thigh and dancing in the royal blue curls that covered her mound then sliding into her tight folds, still picturing those artists fingers. This time the feeling was different: her long boney fingers slicked over her labia and flicked over her clit making her groan with pleasure as her other hand still massaged her tits. She imagined her lips being kissed and a warm tongue tangling with her cold one, her fingers increased speed and pressure, scissoring now and hitting her g-spot, though she was careful not to breech her hymen. How she longed to feel warm smooth skin pressed against her cold skin, to hear a heartbeat again, to feel and taste sweat again, she pinched her nipple hard and she shuddered feeling her muscles tense again, but this time she knew it was in the onset of an orgasm. She pinched her other nipple as well as her pip as she imagined her nipples being sucked and a warm cock breaking her hymen and filling her completely and that was all it took: cold tears spilled down her cheeks as a wave of bliss washed over her, her little toes curled in her white heels, her head fell back on the pillow and her eyes rolled back in her head, the right one popping out and landing in her lap. When the orgasm was finished she realized what had happened, _Oh shit I hate when that happens, oh well at least no one saw it happen!_ she thought, picking it up and popping it back in her head, too happy to be embarrassed about it, then sucked off her fingers, tasting salt and musk. It had been a small orgasm, but it was better then nothing, at this point she couldn't afford to be picky (even though she was a greedy girl by nature.) She yawned loudly: all the chaos had tired her out and the stress had troubled her sleep, so she turned onto her side, closed her eyes again and for the first time in a week fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Emily screamed and arched her back, her long fingers pressing hard into the pale ivory skin as a powerful orgasm shook her body, making stars dance in front of her eyes. The beautiful boy quickly followed emptying inside her; heaving, she collapsed on his pale chest and wrapped her arms around his neck feeling his sweat rub onto her body. "Damn, that was amazing!"_

_Yes, it was." He replied, gently stoking a blue wave away from her face. His voice was smooth and gentle; she knew this from the rare times she had heard him speak._

_"Darling, you know my name. But I don't know yours." She said lazily._

_The man chuckled. "Yes, you're right. Well let's fix that right now. My name is..."_

A loud crash echoed though the alley, jerking Emily out of her dream. She was laying on her chest with her arms wrapped around the pillow. "What the fuck was that?!" She yawned, rolling onto her back and sleepily rubbing her eyes. It took a few minutes for her drowsy mind to realize that she had been dreaming. _Damn it! And I was just about to learn his name! Oh well, maybe next time._ She thought, stretching lazily. Normally she would've been annoyed at her sexual dream being spoiled, but right now she just couldn't be. Dream or no dream, this was the best she had slept in a while; she stretched again more widely this time her bones and joints cracking loudly and she realized she was damp between her legs. _Well no wonder. After that kind of dream, I wonder if I could give myself that kind of orgasm or at least one that lasts longer then the one last night. Well, it's worth a try. Maybe if I change my position._ Sitting up slightly, she took the pillow, propped it against the headboard, and leaned back against it, then propping one long leg on ether side of the bed, she spread her thighs as wide as she could, digging her pointy white heels into the red mattress to keep her balance. She closed her eyes and thought back to her dream and as she did her right hand dipped into her bodice again and ghosted over her pale blue nipples which to her surprise felt as hard and round as the pearls studding her gown. Picturing those long nimble fingers again, she gently teased them with the tips of her fingers, a low moan raising in her throat. While she was doing this, her left hand crept between her legs again, the wetness letting her slip inside more easily. This time she pushed in two fingers and the new position allowed her to reach deeper; the feeling was amazing. She rocked her hips and ground her boney fingers against her inner walls, her eyes rolling back in her head. She pinched and flicked her nipples making them grow sharper and tighter while she used her boney thumb to play with her pearl, moaning loudly she rolled onto her chest again, grinding hard against her hand, all while pretending it was the boy who was fucking her. She felt her muscles tensing around her fingers and knew she was close to another orgasm. Letting go of her tits, she grabbed the pillow and buried her face in it, then she pinched her clit as hard as she could and that was it. Her back arched as the orgasm rippled through her body, her loud moans muffled in the pillow and tears spilling down her cheeks. This orgasm lasted a bit longer than the last one, but it still wasn't the one from her dream. But after being repressed for a whole week, she still couldn't afford to be greedy. Flipping onto her back again, she rubbed the tears from her eyes and cheeks and stretching and yawning one last time she got up from her bed. _All and all, not too bad._ She mused, sucking off her fingers and then running them through her sleep-tangled blue hair. She briefly considered putting on her veil, but decided against it as she was feeling a bit lazy, probably from the oxytocin rush. She scanned the bedroom and surprised not to see her friends. _That's odd. I wonder where they are. Oh wait... maybe they spent the night together. Oh that would so great if they did! I know they're in love with each other, I just wish they would admit it._ And with that thought in mind, she left the alley and entered the Ball and Socket, feeling better than she had last night.

The club was very bright compared to the dimness of her bedroom and was also somewhat crowded, though not nearly as bad as it was at night. And from this she guessed that it must be ether midmorning or afternoon, though she couldn't be sure as there was no sun in limbo and there was no clock in sight. She saw BoneJangles, the one-eyed bowler hat wearing skeleton at the bar and walked over to him. "Good morning, BJ!" She called cheerfully.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey morning, um, uh..."

_Here we go again._ "Emily, it's Emily. Christ BJ, we've been friends for five fucking years and you still don't remember my damn name." Emily laughed.

"Right, sorry 'bout that." He said in his rough, gravelly voice.

"Oh, it's okay. I should be used to it by now. No one remembers my name down here, except for Maggot and Widow." She replied, leaning against the bar and crossing her arms. "By the way, what the hell was that loud crash? Did something break?" She added.

"Nah, one of the boys just knocked some shit off the stage. Nothing broke, thank god."

"Oh good. That's the last thing we need. I only asked because it woke me up and spoiled a very lovely dream." She scolded playfully.

"Oh shit, sorry 'bout that. Should I yell at 'em?"

Emily laughed again. "No, it's fine. But it's sweet of you to offer. Speaking of Maggot and Widow, have you seen them?"

"Yeah they're at one of the tables in the back." BJ answered, pointing a long boney finger in that direction.

"Thanks." And with that, she headed over to her friends.

"Good morning." She said warmly, sitting down at the table.

They smiled at her and returned her greeting. "You certainly seem to in a better mood. Does that mean...?" Widow asked.

Emily nodded grinning. "Yeah it worked!"

"Wait, what worked?" Maggot asked.

"Oh thank god, I was worried it wouldn't." Widow said.

"What wouldn't?!"

"I was, too. But I did, just like you said." Emily continued excitedly, not hearing Maggot.

"Good, good."

"And that's not the best part. I also had a dream about..."

"What the fuck are you girls talking about?! Did I fucking miss something?!" Maggot yelled, jumping up and down on the table.

They both stared at him in a mix of shock and embarrassment. If Emily could blush, her blue cheeks would've been as pink as her lips.

"Maggot, two things. One: use your inside voice. And two: yes, you missed a lot. Come here I'll tell you." Widow said.

Maggot wiggled over and she whispered it to him. "Ohhh, wait a minute! You told her to masturbate while thinking about a guy?!"

"Maggot, inside voice!"

"Why the fuck would you tell her to do that?!"

"Because she was stressed out and needed to relax and that's the best way to do it. And besides, it worked."

  
"And neither of you thought to run this by me first?!"

_Oh my god, we're doing this again. So much for my good mood._ "Really? We're back to this shit again? So now I apparently have to ask permission about who I can think about while masturbating?!" Emily shouted, her black eyes flashing angerly.

"Emily, lower your voice! We're in public!" Widow said lamely, but of course was ignored.

"Well, yeah! That would be nice!" Maggot retorted.

_Oh my god, I was being fucking sarcastic! _"You always do this!" She went on, banging her right hand on the table. "Every time I talk about romance, love or marriage you have a fit and get super overprotective, don't you want me to get married?"

Maggot didn't answer.

"Well like it or not I _have_ to! It's the _only_ way I can leave limbo!"

"Why the hell do you even want to leave?"

"Why would you ask such a stupid question? You know why!"

"No, I fucking don't! I wouldn't be asking if I knew!"

"Because I'm fucking miserable down here! I'm the only one here who can still feel and cry as well as get horny and I'm stuck with the memories of my death and the knowledge that I'm partly responsible for it! This puts me in constant pain that no one understands, I've told you this a hundred times! Don't you ever listen when I talk?!" She hissed, now slamming both fists on the table.

"And you think getting a boyfriend will solve all your problems?"

This time, it was Emily didn't answer.

"God, you're such a fucking idiot!" Maggot mumbled.

"What the fuck did you just call me?!"

"Idiot! I called you a fucking idiot because that's what you're being right now!"

"How _dare_ you!" Emily snarled, her ebony eyes blazing with lividity and hurt.

"How _dare_ I _what?_ Tell you the fucking truth?!"

She turned to Widow who had been sitting there in silence the whole time. "Back me up, Widow! Am I being an idiot right now?"

"Hey, leave me out of this! This is between the two of you!" Widow said.

_Some help you are._ Maggot thought. He had actually been hoping she would take _his_ side.

"Tell me how am I being an idiot! What the hell is wrong with wanting to get married?" Emily asked, tapping her boney fingers on the table and wishing one of them was adorned with a gold ring.

"Nothing as long as you know the guy, which I'm pretty sure you don't! Who is he anyway?"

"I don't think that's any of your damn business!" Emily replied haughtily.

_Oh shit. Now he's really going to be pissed._ Widow thought.

"Excuse me young lady, but it most certainly is! I'm your conscience, your best friend, and basically your father! Plus I live in that beautiful head of yours, so I think all that gives me a right to know just who you've been thinking and dreaming about!"

_Young lady. _Those two words sent a shiver of ice cold nostalgia down Emily's spine. That's what my father called me on the night I died. She had never made the connection between Maggot and her father until now. "If you must know, he's a boy who's been coming into the woods for five years and I've been watching him the whole time, so I _do_ know him!"

"Oh really? Then what's his name?"

"That I don't know. I was about to learn it but then I got woken up." Emily admitted.

"Well there you go! You don't know him!"

"Hey just because I don't know his name doesn't mean I don't know him!" She said petulantly, folding her slender arms over her chest.

"Okay then. What do you know about him?"

"Well, he's young, handsome, shy, clumsy, sweet, likes butterflies, and he's an artist."

"Okay, what else?"

"That's it. That's all I know."

"Honey, you just proved my point. You don't know him, you know about him!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Emily asked.

"No! It's not the same fucking thing, you moron!" Maggot yelled in frustration.

The poor girl gasped and looked hurt.

But Maggot wasn't done yet. "You're thinking about marrying and fucking a guy you don't even know! That's the same fucking thing that got you killed! You thought you knew your last boyfriend, but then he killed you and stole your money! For all you know, this guy could be the same! All because you didn't listen to your father and now you're not listening to your surrogate father, me! You think I don't listen to you, but you got that backwards, little girl! It's you who doesn't listen to me because you think you know better than me, your fucking conscience! But really, you don't know shit! You're not just being stupid right now, you're being a selfish, spoiled, stubborn, hardheaded little bitch!" He growled.

Poor Emily burst into tears, jumped up from her chair and fled from the club, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, I hope that finally got through to her." Maggot said, but then he turned back to Widow and was surprised to see her glaring at him with all eight eyes. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Look what you did!" Widow cried angerly.

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"You hurt her feelings and made her cry!"

"Well she hurt my feelings first, saying her afterlife is none of my fucking business! That's bullshit! I'm her best friend and practically her father, so it is my business to know what goes on with her! Why can't she see that I'm just trying to protect her because I love her?!"

"She knows you love her, dear." Widow said, softening. "And I understand what you're saying; I love her as much as you do. I mean she's like a daughter to me too, but she was right. You are too overprotective and she is going to have to get married and cross over at some point and when that happens, you're going to have to let her go."

"Oh no I don't. It's been five years and no one has asked for her hand. So I don't think it's ever going to happen. But if someone does marry her and she does get to cross over, then I'm going with her." Maggot said stoutly.

_I don't think that would work._ Widow thought. "Look, we'll talk about that later. Right now, I have to go clean up the mess you made because you were too harsh with her. When she feels better, I want you to apologize to her."

"What?! Why should I have to apologize? I'm right! If anything, she should apologize to me!" Maggot whined.

"And I'll ask her to. But you also have to do your part as her father." When he didn't answer, she sighed, jumped down off the table, and crawled away.

"Why can't I do anything right anymore? It's only midmorning and I already need a fucking drink. My girls are going to kill me some day." And with that, he also jumped off the table and crawled over to the bar.

With tears raining over her cheeks, Emily ran behind the club and back to her bedroom. Once inside, she threw herself back into her bed and buried her face in her arms sobbing bitterly. It wasn't just his harsh words that upset her, but also that she knew deep in the marrow of her bones that he was right about some things and that she should listen to him, but her pride and stubbornness wouldn't let her as well as fear of losing the last thing she still had to cling to: hope. After crying for several moments, a gentle voice sounded in front of her, making her pause between sobs.

"Sweetie."

Sniffling, the poor little girl lifted her head and looked at her surrogate mother through her tear-soaked eyes.

"Dear heart, I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for? He's the one who hurt my feelings." Emily sobbed, more tears leaking down her wet cheeks.

"But I'm the one who suggested you think about that boy, so this whole fight is partly my fault."

  
"No, Widow, it's not. You were just trying to help me and you did. If anyone should be sorry, it should be him! He's the one who started all this, by trying to control me."

"Honey, you're right. He is too overprotective, but he does mean well and he only acts that way because he loves you."

"And I love him, but he fucking suffocates me and trust me, I know what that feels like." Emily whimpered and as she spoke the last sentence, a big diamond tear rolled down her nose and splashed onto the pillow leaving a large wet stain. "But as much as I hate to admit it, he is right about some things."

"Such as?"

"About Barkis. I did think I knew him, but I was very wrong..." Her lip quivered and her eyes glossed over again as she continued. "...And about my death being the result of not listening to my father. It's just ever since my mother died when I was young, he was so overprotective of me when it came to boys and he hated Barkis right from the moment he met him. So when he said I couldn't marry him, I just lost it and got myself killed. I thought he was being an asshole, but he was just trying to keep me safe because he loved me and I can never forgive myself for any of this!" And with that, the poor child broke down entirely and buried her face in the tearstained pillow, her little shoulders heaving with sobs.

"Darling, you have to stop beating yourself up about that." Widow said gently, moving up to the backboard and jumping down onto her daughter's back, but her words just increased the force of her weeping, so she just petted her lovely hair and let her cry. Just then, there was a muffled popping sound and then a thud, Widow looked down and saw her eye laying on the ground. _Damn, that's the last thing she needs right now. I'll wait to tell her until she stops crying or it'll just upset her more. _Widow thought. She picked it up off the ground and holding it with one of her eight legs went back to stroking her hair.

After ten minutes, Emily finally ran out of tears and sat up sniffling, her mascara pooling in the hollows of her eyes.

"You dropped something, deary." Widow said kindly, tossing her eye back to her. "By the way, clean it off first because it fell on the ground."

"Thanks." Emily rubbed the eye on her silk skirt before popping it back in her head.

"Oh, and your mascaras running."

"Shit!" Feeling a bit embarrassed, the girl wiped her eyes and face on her skirt.

"Feel better now?"

Emily nodded.

"Good, now back to Maggot."

"Oh, I'm not mad at him anymore."

"You're not?"

She shook her head. "I think I cried all my anger away."

"Well good. Now are you willing to apologize to him?"

Emily shrugged her slender shoulders. "Sure, is he going to apologize to me?"

"Hopefully. You really hurt his feelings when you said your afterlife is none of his business."

"Yes, I feel bad about that now. But if I got over it that easily, he should too."

And with that they headed back inside.

Back inside the three of them rejoined at a table in the back. "Okay Emily, do you have something you'd like to say your father?" Widow asked.

Emily nodded. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." She wasn't used to making apologies or admitting that she was wrong; usually it was others doing it to or for her.

"I see." Maggot said, nodding.

"And do you accept my apology?"

"I do."

So far so good. Widow thought, feeling pleased. "Now Maggot do you have something to say to your daughter?"

"I accept your apology.

""Yes, dear, you already said that. But do you have anything else you want to say to her?"

"Hmm, nope I don't think so."

His words stung Emily like a slap to the face. "What? You're not going to apologize?" She gasped.

"No. Why should I? I was right!" Maggot retorted stubbornly.

_God, these two are so much alike. It's no wonder they fight so often._ Widow thought.

"Why should you? Well let's see. You called me an idiot three times, you called me a moron, you called me stupid, selfish, spoiled... should I go on?"

"Oh please do." Maggot said dryly and sarcastically.

"...stubborn, hardheaded, and a bitch, so yes. You have a lot to apologize for!" Emily went on.

"Every one of those things are true!"

She turned to Widow again. "Am I any of those things?"

"I told you, love. I'm not getting involved in this. This is _ your_ fight, not mine."

Emily shrugged again and turned back to Maggot. "Really? Now you're just being petty. I apologized to you! Why can't you just do the same and be done with it?"

"You really don't listen when I talk, Em, because I already gave my answer _TWICE!"_

_ " _ Okay, it's official! You two need some time apart before you get us kicked out!" Widow snapped.  _ Honestly, sometimes I wonder who's the adult and who's the child in this family. _ She thought.

"Fine by me!" Emily said, getting up and walking towards the door.

  
"Hey, where are you going?"

"For a walk. Do I have to ask your fucking permission for that too?!" She shot back defiantly.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady!" Maggot snapped.

Rolling her eyes, Emily held up her boney middle finger before sauntering out the door.

As the door shut Maggot turned to Widow. "That's your fucking daughter! Aren't you proud?"

_Well, you kind of deserved that, so yes._ She thought, but out loud she simply said, "Hey, she's your daughter too!"

"Well now I need another drink. You want one too?

"Sure, why not?" She decided to try to get him to apologize again; he usually seemed to be easier to reason with when he was drinking. And with that, they jumped off the table and headed to the bar.

Meanwhile outside Emily burst out laughing at what she'd just done. That was hilarious, I wish I could've seen his face. She mused, wiping tears of laugher from her eyes. She walked until she came to her favorite place in the underworld, Lover's Peak. It was called so because it was the place most couples came for dates and was considered the most romantic spot in limbo for it's secluded location and for having the most beautiful view of the town. She climbed the stairs and looked over the edge of the hill. "Oh, I love the view from up here! It takes my breath away!" Then she realized what she'd said and a grin lit up her beautiful face, "Well, it would if I had any." She giggled; she had a beautiful husky laugh. She walked over to the old coffin-shaped bench and sat down, crossing her slender ankles and laying her hands in her lap. She often came here to daydream about being married, but those daydreams usually led to crying, but she didn't think she would have to worry about that today as she had already cried all her tears. Her thoughts wandered to her dream and the beautiful raven-haired boy making her smile widen. _I think I've fallen in love with him. If only I knew his name, then I'd know everything about him._ Suddenly her daydreams were interrupted by a sharp bark, a bark that became a sweet little voice in her head.

_"Excuse me, miss!"_

Emily looked down and gasped: standing at her feet was an adorable little skeleton dog.

_Oh my god, what a cutie!_ She thought with a smile so big her sweet dimples stood out in her apple cheeks. But then she realized that she could understand his barking. She had been told once by Elder Gutknecht that the dead had the power to talk to and understand dogs, but there weren't many pets in limbo so she never had the chance to try it, until now that is. "Yes?" She answered.

_"You look lonely. Can I join you?"_ He barked.

"Yes, of course." She patted her silk-covered lap and the boney dog jumped up and settled on her lap. "What's your name, darling?" She asked, petting his head.

In response the puppy jumped off her lap and pulled a little red collar from under the bench and held it in his mouth.

Reaching down Emily took it from him and read the name on the tag, "Scraps, what a cute name."

_"Thank you, miss."_ Scraps barked, jumping back onto her lap.

"My name's not miss. It's Emily." She gently teased, bopping Scarps on his boney nose. "Who did you belong to?"

_"That's on the collar too."_

Emily checked the collar and found another name. "Victor Van Dort." She muttered to herself, putting the collar around Scarp's little neck. The image of the dark-haired boy popped into her head again, "Scraps is your owner tall and thin and have thick black hair, brown eyes and very pale skin?"

_"Yes, that's him exactly. How do you know what he looks like?"_

"Because I've seen him several times in the woods over the past five years." _Finally! I know his name and what a lovely name it is. This must be fate! I bet this means he'll be the one to marry me and set me free! Once he asks for my hand, I'll give Scraps back to him as a wedding gift! But in the meantime, he'll stay with me and keep me company._ "Scraps, how would you like to come home with me?"

_"I'd like that very much!"_

_"_ Perfect, let's go!" And with that, they got up and started back towards town. Now that Emily knew Victor's name, she wanted to know everything about him and so on the walk home, she peppered Scraps with questions about him, which he was only too happy to answer. But when they got back to her room, she was surprised to see Maggot and Widow perched on her bed waiting for her.

"Oh good, you're back!" Maggot said, but then he saw Scraps standing next to her and his expression became suspicious. "What the fuck is this?"

"This is Scraps, he's going to be living with me for a while."

"What's he going to be? Your pet?" Maggot demanded.

"Well yes, if he wants to be, just until... he can tell you everything. Scraps, this is Maggot and Black Widow, they're my best friends and to some extent, my parents."

"Nice to meet you, Scarps." Widow said politely.

Maggot simply gave him a curt nod, now looking more jealous than suspicious.

"So what are you two doing here?" Emily asked, walking over to her bed and sitting down, Scraps followed and jumped up on the bed next to her.

"Em, are you really going to let that filthy mongrel on your bed?"

"Well, why not? I mean, I let you on here."

"To answer your question, dear, your father has finally come to his senses and decided to apologize." Widow said.

"Wow, really? How did you get him to agree to that?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, the two of you need to talk so I'll leave you alone." Widow said.

"Hey, take him with you. I'm not pouring my heart out in front of him." Maggot sneered.

With a sigh, Widow led Scraps out of the ally.

"What the fuck is your problem today?!" Emily demanded crossly.

"You have to be more specific, dear."

"Scraps has done nothing to you. Why are you being so rude to him?"

"No. You know what's rude? Going out for a walk and bringing home a stray dog!"

"Are we really going to keep fighting? I thought you came here to apologize."

"You're right, I did." Taking a deep breath he hopped up onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and made you cry for ten minutes."

"How do you...?"

"Widow told me."

_That Widow can be such a dobber sometimes._ Emily thought, but his apology had softened her again.

"The truth is I was hurt because you took _her_ advise over _mine_."

"Oh I see. But that's not all that hurt you, was it?"

"No. What _really_ hurt me is when you said your afterlife is none of _my business."_

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean it. It's just that you pissed me off by being so overprotective."

"I only do it because I love you so much!"

"I love you too, but sometimes it feels like you're suffocating me."

"Well today, it felt like you were trying to cut me out of your afterlife!"

"I'm _not_ trying to cut you out, I would never do that!"

"Well it _feels_ like it. Yesterday it was just the three of us together and today, I find out that you're thinking about a boy while you touch yourself and dreaming about him fucking you and then you bring home a dog and on top of all that, you want to get married and leave me! All of which is pulling you further away from me! Pretty soon, you're not going to have time for me anymore! And when you do get married, you're not _only_ not going to need me anymore, but you're also going to cross over and I'm never going to see you again and you know what I can't bare the thought of any of that!" He slumped down and burrowed into her hair.

Needless to say Emily was shocked at this outpouring of emotion, but what happened next surprised her even more. She heard muffled sobs coming from her shoulder and felt warm wetness seeping into her hair and realized that he was crying, her heart melted and chilly tears flooded her own eyes. "Oh Maggot, I had no idea." She whispered, tenderly stroking her finger over his quivering green back as tears flowed down her blue cheeks. "Look, just because I have other things going on doesn't mean I won't have time for you. And when I do get married, that doesn't mean I won't need you anymore. And once I cross over... well I'm sure I can find a way to come visit." But her words just seemed to make him cry harder. _ Shit, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned crossing over._ As she searched for something else to say to make him feel better, she remembered the way he had been looking at Scarps. It was the same way she used to look at her married friends when she was alive. "Are you _jealous_ of Scraps?"

Maggot was crying too hard to answer, so he simply nodded.

"Are you worried I'm going to love him _more_ than you?" She felt him nod again and more tears rushed down her cheeks. "Oh no, that will _never_ happen. Just because I have a new pet doesn't mean I'm going to love you or Widow any _less,_ and the same goes for when I get married. You guys are my _family_ and nothing is _ever_ going to change that!"

That both soothed him and made him cry harder. Sniffling, Maggot sat up and looked at her, his huge black eyes were red and bloodshot from crying and his wrinkled green cheeks were wet with new tears.

Smiling through her own tears, Emily took him in the palm of her hand and gently clasped him to her cheek, their way of hugging.

"I love you, Emmy." He muttered, nuzzling her cheek with his tiny head, his hot joyful tears dripping into her hand.

"I love you too, Maggot." She replied, moving him to her lips and pressing a tender kiss to his head, which was now wet from her tears. They hugged until they both stopped crying, then Emily dropped him onto her shoulder again and dried his tears with a lock of her hair. "Let's not fight like this again, okay?" She said, drying her own tears with her dress.

"Okay."

That was very unlikely to happen with their clashing personalities, but for the time being, everything was fine with them again.

Then Emily remembered that she had flipped him off earlier and realized she should probably apologize for that. "Oh by the way, I'm sorry for telling you to go fuck yourself earlier." She said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Though now that I think about, it's actually kind of funny." He chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She agreed as she chuckled as well, relieved that the reminder hadn't offended him.

"Scraps can stay."

"What? Do you really mean that or are you just fucking with me again?"

"I mean it. He's not much of a threat anymore and I guess you could use more friends. So yes, my sweet, you can keep him."

Touched that he had given her permission, she hugged him again. "Thank you!" Then she brought him to her lips again and pecked him on the nose, which made him blush a little bit.

"You're welcome." He smiled, kissing her pretty little nose as well. If Emily could blush, she would've done so as well. "Alright, Widow. You and Scraps can come back in now. I know you're still there." She called out, hearing little sniffles coming from outside the ally.

The two of them came back in and getting back up on the bed, the little family shared a big group hug. "Now poppets, is this little family drama over?" Widow asked.

"Yes. Everything's fine now and Scraps is staying." Maggot said.

  
"Well, for the time being." Emily corrected him.

"What do you mean?"

And they did. To his credit, Maggot took the news pretty well; if he was troubled by hearing that she now knew more about the boy of her dreams he didn't show it. After the story was finished, Maggot and Widow kissed Emily goodnight and then headed off together again.

Emily got into bed and Scraps climbed in after her, settling against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled him close to her; it felt so good to have someone to hold while she slept, it made her feel less lonely. "Goodnight, Scraps. Welcome to the family." She yawned, kissing his boney head.

_"Goodnight, Emily."_ Scraps barked, licking her chin.

Then the two new friends fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

_ The End. _

**Author's Note:**

> credit to VioletRose13-Art for helping me write this


End file.
